Timeline of Album-oriented rock music
Pre-1973 Popular songs *Carly Simon – "You're So Vain" (1972) *David Bowie – "Ziggy Stardust" (1972) *Don McLean – "American Pie" (1972) 1973 Newly formed bands *Kiss Popular songs * Elton John – "Crocodile Rock" 1974 Popular songs * Queen – "Killer Queen" * Queen – "Now I'm Here" 1975 Popular songs * Electric Light Orchestra – "Evil Woman" * Queen – "Bohemian Rhapsody" 1976 Albums *ABBA – Arrival *AC/DC – Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap *Aerosmith – Rocks *Al Stewart – Year of the Cat *Blue Öyster Cult – Agents of Fortune *Blondie – Blondie *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band – Night Moves *Boston – Boston *Boz Scaggs – Silk Degress *David Bowie – Station to Station *Electric Light Orchrestra – A New World Record *England Dan & John Ford Coley – Nights Are Forever *Firefall – Firefall *Heart – Dreamboat Annie *Jackson Browne – The Pretender *Judas Priest – Sad Wings of Destiny *Kansas – Leftoverture *KC and the Sunshine Band – Part 3 *Peter Frampton – Frampton Comes Alive! *Queen – A Day at the Races *Rainbow – Rising *Rush – 2112 *Steve Miller Band – Fly Like an Eagle *The Eagles – Hotel California *Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers – Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers *Triumph – Triumph Progress *25 Turnstiles Billy Joel Turnstiles (1976) *27 Takin' It to the Streets The Doobie Brothers Takin' It to the Streets (1976) *28 Songs in the Key of Life Stevie Wonder Songs in the Key of Life (1976) *30 Lake Lake Lake (1976) *31 Don't Fight the Feeling Jim Peterik Don't Fight the Feeling (1976) *32 Summertime Dream Gordon Lightfoot Summertime Dream (1976) *33 A Night on the Town Rod Stewart A Night on the Town (1976) *34 Midnight Café Smokie Midnight Café (1976) *35 Get Closer Seals & Crofts Get Closer (1976) ADVERTISEMENT *36 R.E.O. REO Speedwagon R.E.O. (1976) *37 Rebel John Miles Rebel (1976) *38 What's Wrong With This Picture? Andrew Gold What's Wrong With This Picture? (1976) *39 Gold Plated Climax Blues Band Gold Plated (1976) *40 Chicago X Chicago Chicago X (1976) *41 Give Us a Wink Sweet Give Us a Wink (1976) *42 Tales of Mystery and Imagination The Alan Parsons Project Tales of Mystery and Imagination (1976) ADVERTISEMENT *43 Let Your Love Flow The Bellamy Brothers Let Your Love Flow (1976) *45 Virgin Killer Scorpions Virgin Killer (1976) *46 Black and Blue The Rolling Stones Black and Blue (1976) *47 Destroyer KISS Destroyer (1976) *48 Yesterday and Today Yesterday and Today Yesterday and Today (1976) *49 Rocky Mountain Music Eddie Rabbitt Rocky Mountain Music (1976) ADVERTISEMENT *50 Krokus Krokus Krokus (1976) *51 Charlene Charlene Charlene (1976) *52 Missing Lynx Missing (1976) *53 Target Target Target (1976) *54 Zoot Allures Zappa Zoot Allures (1976) *55 Tejas ZZ Top Tejas (1976) *56 Crystal Ball Styx Crystal Ball (1976) *57 Play 'n' the Game Nazareth Play 'n' the Game (1976) *58 The Runaways The Runaways The Runaways (1976) *59 Fantasy Girls Charlie Fantasy Girls (1976) *60 The Babys The Babys The Babys (1976) *61 Nine on a Ten Scale Sammy Hagar Nine on a Ten Scale (1976) *62 Free-for-All Ted Nugent Free-for-All (1976) *63 Close Enough for Rock 'n' Roll Nazareth Close Enough for Rock 'n' Roll (1976) *64 Get Yourself Up Head East Get Yourself Up (1976) *65 Blue for You Status Quo Blue for You (1976) *66 Yesterday and Today Yesterday and Today Yesterday and Today (1976) *67 To the Hilt Golden Earring To the Hilt (1976) *68 Look Into the Future Journey Look Into the Future (1976) 69 Night Man Dirty Tricks Night Man (1976) 70 Private Eyes Tommy Bolin Private Eyes (1976) 71 Wipe the Windows, Check the Oil, Dollar Gas The Allman Brothers Band Wipe the Windows, Check the Oil, Dollar Gas (1976) 72 City Boy City Boy City Boy (1976) 73 Gimme Back My Bullets Lynyrd Skynyrd Gimme Back My Bullets (1976) 74 Jump on It Montrose Jump on It (1976) 75 Child in Time Ian Gillan Band Child in Time (1976) 76 Close Enough for Rock 'n' Roll Nazareth Close Enough for Rock 'n' Roll (1976) 77 Waking and Dreaming Orleans Waking and Dreaming (1976) 78 Wait for Night Rick Springfield Wait for Night (1976) 79 Starz Starz Starz (1976) 80 Lone Star Lone Star Lone Star (1976) 81 If I Were Brittania I'd Waive the Rules Budgie If I Were Brittania I'd Waive the Rules (1976) 82 Night Shift Foghat Night Shift (1976) 83 All the World's a Stage Rush All the World's a Stage (1976) 84 Nobody's Fools Slade Nobody's Fools (1976) 85 Jailbreak Thin Lizzy Jailbreak (1976) 86 Give Us a Wink Sweet Give Us a Wink (1976) 87 No Heavy Petting UFO No Heavy Petting (1976) 88 Spitfire Jefferson Starship Spitfire (1976) 89 The Royal Scam Steely Dan The Royal Scam (1976) 90 Flyin' High Blackfoot Flyin' High (1976) 91 Run With the Pack Bad Company Run With the Pack (1976) 92 Helluva Band Angel Helluva Band (1976) 93 Rex Rex Rex (1976) 94 Chestnut Street Incident Johnny Cougar Chestnut Street Incident (1976) 95 Bigger Than Both of Us Daryl Hall & John Oates Bigger Than Both of Us (1976) 96 Somewhere I've Never Travelled Ambrosia Somewhere I've Never Travelled (1976) 97 Bow Wow Bow Wow Bow Wow (1976) 98 Alice Cooper Goes to Hell Alice Cooper Alice Cooper Goes to Hell (1976) 99 Sailin' Kim Carnes Sailin' (1976) 100 Save the World Geordie Save the World (1976) 101 Rock and Roll Over KISS Rock and Roll Over (1976) 102 Thirty Three & 1/ॐ George Harrison Thirty Three & 1/ॐ (1976) 103 Spitfire Jefferson Starship Spitfire (1976) 104 Air Supply Air Supply Air Supply (1976) 105 Marcus Marcus Marcus (1976) 106 Winning Russ Ballard Winning (1976) 107 After Hours Little River Band After Hours (1976) 108 Lifeline Pablo Cruise Lifeline (1976) 109 Nine on a Ten Scale Sammy Hagar Nine on a Ten Scale (1976) 110 Come On Over Olivia Newton-John Come On Over (1976) 111 Max Webster Max Webster Max Webster (1976) 112 Mother's Finest Mother's Finest Mother's Finest (1976) 113 Rain On Gene Cotton Rain On (1976) 114 God's Clown Ocean God's Clown (1976) 115 Point Blank Point Blank Point Blank (1976) 116 The Roaring Silence Manfred Mann's Earth Band The Roaring Silence (1976) 117 The Way They Were The Guess Who The Way They Were (1976) 118 Hot on the Tracks Commodores Hot on the Tracks (1976) 119 Trapeze Trapeze Trapeze (1976) 120 One More Squeeze Redhouse One More Squeeze (1976) 121 Razor Sharp The Earl Slick Band Razor Sharp (1976) 122 Skullduggery Steppenwolf Skullduggery (1976) 123 Johnny the Fox Thin Lizzy Johnny the Fox (1976) 124 Let's Stick Together Bryan Ferry Let's Stick Together (1976) 125 Pat Travers Pat Travers Pat Travers (1976) 126 Two for the Show Trooper Two for the Show (1976) 127 If I Were Brittania I'd Waive the Rules Budgie If I Were Brittania I'd Waive the Rules (1976) 128 Long Misty Days Robin Trower Long Misty Days (1976) 129 Wireless Wireless Wireless (1976) 130 Lady in Waiting Outlaws Lady in Waiting (1976) 131 Southern Tracks & Fantasies Paul Davis Southern Tracks & Fantasies (1976) 132 A Little Bit More Dr. Hook A Little Bit More (1976) Popular songs * Boston – "Foreplay/Long Time" * Boston – "More Than a Feeling" * Electric Light Orchestra – "Fire On High" * Electric Light Orchestra – "Livin' Thing" * Electric Light Orchestra – "Nightrider" * Electric Light Orchestra – "Strange Magic" * Heart – "Magic Man" * Kansas – "Carry On Wayward Son" * Kansas – "What's On My Mind" * Pavlov's Dog – "She Came Shining" * Queen – "Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy" * Queen – "Somebody to Love" * Queen – "Tie Your Mother Queen" * Queen – "You're My Best Friend" 1977 Popular songs * Electric Light Orchestra – "Do Ya" * Electric Light Orchestra – "Rockaria!" * Electric Light Orchestra – "Telephone Line" 1978 Popular songs * Electric Light Orchestra – One Summer Dream * Queen – "Bicycle Race" * Queen – "Fat Bottomed Girls" 1979 Popular songs *Meat Loaf – "Bat Out of Hell" * Queen – "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" * Queen – "Don't Stop Me Now" * Queen – "Jealousy" 1980 Popular songs * Queen – "Another One Bites the Dust" * Queen – "Play the Game" * Queen – "Save Me" * Queen – "Need Your Loving Tonight" 1981 Popular songs * Foreigner – "Jukebox Hero" * Foreginer – "Urgent" * Foreginer – "Waiting for a Girl Like You" * Men at Work – "Be Good Johnny" * Men at Work – "Down Under" * Men at Work – "Who Can It Be Now" * Olivia Newton-John – "Physical" * Queen – "Under Pressure" * The Go-Go's – "Our Lips Are Sealed" * The J. Geils Band – "Centerfold" 1982 Popular songs * A Flock of Seagulls – "I Ran (So Far Away)" * Bananrama – "Shy Boy" * Joan Jett and the Blackhearts – "I Love Rock 'n' Roll" * John Mellenchamp – "Hurts So Good" * John Mellenchamp – "Jack & DIane" * Martin Briley – "Salt in My Tears" * Spit Enz – "Six Months in a Leaky Boat" * The Go-Go's – "We Got the Beat" * The J. Geils Band – "Angel in Blue" * The J. Geils Band – "Flamethrower" * The J. Geils Band – "Freeze-Frame" 1983 1984 Popular songs * Foreginer – "I Want To Know What Love Is" * Giuffria – "Call to the Heart" * Giuffria – "Lonely in Love" * Queen – "Hammer to Fall" * Queen – "I Want to Break Free" * Queen – "It's a Hard Life" * Queen – "Radio Ga Ga" 1985 1986 1987 Albums *Ace Frehley – Frehley's Comet *Autograph – Loud and Clear *Belinda Carlisle – Heaven on Earth *Bryan Adams – Into the Fire *Charlotte Höglund – Free *Cher – Cher *The Cure – Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me *Dan Hill – Dan Hill *Def Leppard – Hystera *Dokken – Back for the Attack *Fleetwood Mac – Tango in the Night *Gary Moore – Wild Frontier *Heart – Bad Animals *Icehouse – Man of Colours *INXS – Kick *Kiss – Crazy Crazy Nights *Laura Branigan – Touch *Leatherwolf - Leatherwolf *Lee Aaron – Lee Aaron *Lion - Dangerous Attraction *Loverboy – Wildslide *Martha Davis – Policy *Midnight Oil – Diesel and Dust *Night Ranger – Big Life *Noiseworks – Noiseworks *Pet Shop Boys – Actually *The Psychedelic Furs – Midnight to Midnight *Richard Marx – Richard Marx *Rush – Hold Your Fire *Starship – No Protection *Tim Feehan – Tim Feehan *Triumph – Surveillance *White Lion – Pride *Whitesnake – 1987 1988 1989 Albums *Bad Sister – Heartbreaker *Badlands – Badlands *Beau Nasty – Dirty, But Well Dressed *Belinda Carlisle – Runaway Horses *Bigstorm – Living Exile *Burning Starr – Burning Starr *Cher – Heart of Stone *Dangerous Toys – Dangerous Toys *Gorky Park – Gorky Park *Heaven – Take Me Back *Jane Child – Jane Child *Jet Red – Jet Red *Kate Bush – The Sensual World *Nitro – O.F.R. *Rush – Presto *Sea Hags – Sea Hags *Stephen Bishop – Bowling in Paris *Tad – God's Balls *Tears for Fears – The Seeds of Love *The B-52's – Cosmic Thing *The Truth – Jump *Wild August – Wild August *World Trade – World Trade *Zion Knight – Zion Knight Popular songs * Billy Joel – "We Didn't Start the Fire" 1990 Popular songs *Jane Child - "Don't Wanna Fall in Love" 1991 Popular songs * Harem Scarem – "With a Little Love" 1992 Popular songs * Unruly Child – "Who Cries Now" 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 Albums *Electric Light Orchestra – Zoom Popular songs *Electric Light Orchestra – "Alright" *Electric Light Orchestra – "Moment in Paradise" 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 Category:Timelines of heavy metal